Kyuhyun Neomu Yeopo
by Shinji Cho-i
Summary: Kyuhyun yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa dengan kedua kakak kembarnya yang errr... Brother Compleks? :D Wonkyu story. Beautiful Kyu. Handsome Won.


Title: Kyuhyun Neomu Yeppeo

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author: Choi Shinji

**Tebar evil smirk'-')/~

Rating : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (18 tahun-3sma), Choi Siwon (18 tahun-3sma), Jo (Cho) Twins (21 tahun-Kuliah) and other cast.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast punya Tuhan, SM dan keluarga. Siwon & Kyuhyun adalah Daddy dan Mommy-nya semua WonKyu shipper, ITU MUTLAK :D

Warning : Typos(?), Yaoi, OOC, Jelek T,T, Gaje, Alur Kecepetan, Don't like don't read it please. Like and Comment after. Read!

Summary : baca aja, ne? ^^.

Note: ini murni ffku '-')b. Terinspirasi dari lagu SHINee.

NP# SHINee - Noona You're so pretty.

oOo

Author Pov.

~Kamar Kyuhyun~

Seorang namja cantik nan imut sedang ber-beauty sleeping di tempat tidur baby blue pikachunya dengan baju tidur pikachu dikamar imut yang unyu-unyu, di meja samping tempat tidur penuh dengan boneka pikachu berbagai pose dan ukuran. Namja cantik nan imut itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Cho Hankyung atau Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Ia mempunyai dua hyung kembar yang possessive padanya bernama Cho Youngmin dan Cho Kwangmin. Ya, Kyuhyun mempunyai wajah cantik, imut, dan manis. Selain itu Kyuhyun terlampau polos dan manja seperti anak kecil membuat kedua hyung kembarnya semakin menyayanginya (Brother Compleks).

Cklek. Youngmin dan Kwangmin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie..kajja bangun! Eomma sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita" kata Kwangmin. Cup. Kwangmin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie Baby..bangunlah nanti kau terlambat sekolah" kata Youngmin sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Eungh..". Kyuhyun membuka matanya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawa yang bertebaran kemana-mana. Kyuhyun bangun terduduk mengerjap-ngerjapkan dan mengucek matanya ala anak kecil.

Gluk. Youngmin dan Kwangmin menelan ludahnya. 'Kenapa adik bungsuku ini imut sekali sih' batin mereka berdua.

"Hyungie~ kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini" ujar Kyuhyun mem'pout'kan bibirnya sambil memeluk boneka pikachu ukuran sedang.

Youngmin sungguh tak tahan lagi. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby ,. "Kyunnie! Kau ini imut sekali sih!"

"Youngie Hyu-hyung lepaskan pipiku! Appo hyung" ujar Kyuhyun. Youngmin akhirnya melepas tangannya karena mendapat death glare dari Kwangmin sementara Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Mianhae Kyunnie chagiya, hyungie tak bisa mengontrol emosi melihat wajah imut Kyunnie" kata Youngmin bermaksud menggoda. Cup. Ia mengecup pipi putih tembem Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Maksud Youngie hyung apa?" Katanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Youngmin langsung sweatdrop seketika.

Plak. Kwangmin menjitak kepala kakak kembarnya itu."Ya! Youngie! Jangan menggodanya!" ujar Kwangmin sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kenapa Kwangie? Kau cemburu, eoh?" kata Youngmin sambil ber-evil smirk. Youngmin menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style lalu membawanya kabur.

"Youngie!" teriak Kwangmin frustasi.

~Ruang Makan~

Youngmin mendudukkan Kyuhyun di kursi meja makan. Ia disebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Kwangmin yang datang langsung duduk di samping kanan Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Hangeng yang berada di depan mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kyunnie kau tak mandi dulu? Lihatlah hyung-hyungmu sudah mandi sejak tadi" ujar Heechul sambil mengambil makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mem'pout'kan bibirnya "Tapi aku lapar eomma! Ingin makan dulu setelah itu baru mandi"

Youngmin yang sudah siap ingin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun lagi berhenti karena melihat death glare dari Kwangmin serta Heechul. "Pfft" Hangeng hanya menahan tawanya sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung dan polos.

"Yasudah kalau gitu Kyunnie makan dulu, setelah itu mandi ne?"

"Ne eomma" kata Kyuhyun senang.

Kyuhyun memakan steak dagingnya dengan lahap sampai-sampai pipinya menggembung. Kedua hyung kembarnya juga ikut makan dengan mata tak hentinya menatap Kyuhyun. 'Imutnyaaaaaa' batin Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"Kalian sepertinya terlalu memanjakan Kyunnie, lagi pula dia sudah 18 tahun sekarang" ujar Hangeng memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu karena kami sayang sama Kyunnie!" ujar YoungKwang bersamaan.

"Mungkin appa kalian ada benarnya juga, Kyunnie sudah besar sepertinya sudah cukup umur untuk mempunyai seorang namjachingu atau yeojachingu" titah Heechul sambil melahap supnya dengan nikmat.

"MWO?" teriak kedua anak kembar itu.

Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Hangeng sontak menutup telinganya.

"Aiishh janganlah berteriak seperti itu" ujar Hangeng.

"Sudahlah kajja makan! Dan kalian jangan ribut selagi sarapan!" timpal Heechul sambil memberi death glare ke YoungKwang.

"Ne" kata mereka sambil beralih ke kegiatan sebelumnya yaitu makan sambil melihat Kyuhyun.

~Skip~

Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya. Tap..tap..tap.. Iya turun kebawah tangga sambil membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Eomma Appa, aku mau pergi sekolah dulu" kata Kyuhyun pamit.

HanChul yang sedang menonton tv diruang keluargapun menoleh "ne Kyunnie" ujar mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Heechul dan melakukannya juga pada Hangeng.

"Paii Paii Eomma, Appa"

Tap..Tap..Tap.. Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah. Terlihat Kim Ahjusshi a.k.a supir pribadi Kyuhyun sedang menunggu. Kyuhyun sudah siap masuk ke mobil namun sebuah teriakkan membuatnya berhenti.

"Tunggu Kyunnie!" ujar hyung kembarnya sambil berlari kecil.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. "Mwo? Wae Hyung?"

Youngmin berkacak pinggang ala Heechul "Ingat Kyunnie! Kau tak boleh berdekatan dengan sembarangan namja atau yeoja"

"Dan kau harus menjaga dirimu Kyunnie! Jangan bertingkah aneh disekolahmu selagi hyung dan Youngie kuliah!" lanjut Kwangmin sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ne hyung!" Kyunnie buru-buru masuk ke mobil. 'Kenapa Youngie hyung dan Kwangie hyung jadi seperti eomma?' batin Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kim Ahjusshi, kajja berangkat"

oOo

~SM High School~

Pagi hari ini semua namja dan yeoja berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolah. Bagaimana tidak?. Inilah kebiasaan mereka menyambut sang namja uke tercantik disekolah ini!. :D

Mobil silver mewah berhenti didepan gerbang SM High School. Sang supir keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuan mudanya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil silver mewah itu. "Gamsahamnida Kim ahjusshi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum amat manis. Semua namja dan yeoja memberi jalan pada Kyuhyun. Mereka membungkuk tanda hormat. Rata-rata para namja seme ada yang mimisan melihat wajah cantik dan manis Kyuhyun dan ada yang pingsan sekaligus.

Karena Kyuhyun berwajah cantik, manis, dan imut lebih dari yeoja maka itu membuatnya menjadi uke tercantik di SM High School. Apalagi orang tuanya pemilik perusahaan mobil sport terbesar didunia. Tak heran banyak yang kagum padanya.

"Kyuhyun sunbae biar saya bawakan tasnya" ujar Taemin dengan wajah cerianya.

Kyuhyun mengusap halus rambut Taemin. "Gomawo Taemin-ah" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. 'Uwaaa... Kyuhyun sunbae mengusap kepalaku .' batin Taemin senang.

Sontak membuat semua seme disana cemburu. "Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau lelah? Kau ingin aku menggendongmu?" ujar Jonghyun dengan tampang dino yang tak mau kalah dengan Taemin.

Plak. Onew menjitak kepala Jonghyun. "Ya! Dinosaurus! Jangan bermimpi di pagi hari Pabbo!"

"Diam kau, ayam goreng!" kata Jonghyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Hihihi" ujar Kyuhyun cekikikan kecil. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke kelas menghiraukan dua seme yang sedang bertengkar, diikuti Taemin yang membawa tasnya.

oOo

Kyuhyun berjalan sampai depan pintu kelasnya. "Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ah" ujar semua namja seme, uke maupun yeoja dikelas itu. "Pagi teman-teman" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Semua uke dan yeoja sontak terpesona dengan senyum manis Kyuhyun, sedangkan semua seme menahan hasratnya untuk tak segera menerkam Kyuhyun.

"Ehm.. Kyuhyun sunbae tasnya sudah Taemin taruh di bangku sunbae, Taemin permisi dulu sunbae" ujar Taemin dengan malu-malu.

"Ne Taemin-ah gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun. Lee Seonsaengnim masuk dan memulai jam pertamanya. Taemin buru-buru pergi menutup wajah merahnya karna melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun.

oOo ~Skip~

Ring Ding Dong~

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin. "Kyuhyunnie!".

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat-sahabatnya yaitu Lee Eunhyuk dan Shin Dongho. Kedua temannya sama-sama populer seperti dirinya. Namun Kyuhyun lah yang nomor satu tercantik di sekolah.

"Annyeong Hyukie, Dongho!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kyunnie! Ayuk ke kantin bareng kami! Kami sudah sangat lapar!"

"Ne"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin tak dihiraukanya namja-namja yang mimisan melihat mereka.

~Kantin~

Suasanya kantin terasa ramai. Kyuhyun, Dongho, dan Eunhyuk duduk di bangku kantin. Mereka bertiga makan dengan santai sambil mengobrol.

"Tau gak kyu, kudengar besok sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, sepertinya ia akan menjadi sunbae kita" ujar Dongho.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Dia sangat tampan, cocok sekali denganmu yang cantik, Kyu. " kata Dongho ceria. Diangguki oleh Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya.

BRUSH. Mwoyaa? Teriak Kyuhyun menumpahkan susu vanilanya.$

TBC w


End file.
